The Legend of Kaufs Woods
by TheEchoOfT.M.Riddles'Misery
Summary: The towns people of Novalkauf need help from Jakob and Wilhelm Grimm. They need to stop The Witch of Kaufs Woods from fulfilling a promise she made 18 years ago to a young family. Rated T right now, rating may go up in later chapters. Jake x OC.
1. The Witch and the Enchanted Child

A/N- This is my first Brothers Grimm story, please be kind. I do not own Jakob or Wilhelm. Only Loreli Nell (Laken) and The Witch of Kaufs Woods.

Loreli Alisha Karissa Elmers Nell (Laken, Lori, Nellie)

She's a writer, poems mainly. Has hair the color of copper and chocolate, has an enchanted singing voice (lures people to a deep sleep). Her parents are dead, kill mysteriously. Lives in the village of Novalkauf was promised to the witch of the forest (her parents died to keep her safe until she was 18).

-----------------------------------------

Loreli walked along the river, humming softly to herself. She often spent days alone within the deep thickets of the forest. Her eighteenth birthday was approaching and she was fretting over the thought of spending it on her own. Eight years ago on the seventh day of the eleventh month her parents were mysteriously murdered within the forest walls, never to have their bodies found. Loreli had been having strange vision lately, unsettling images of a crone woman hiding in a hidden cabin at the edge of the woods.

The townspeople of Novalkauf were kind to Loreli Nell, but they also worried about her curse eventually affecting them. Everyone knew the legend of Loreli's parents and the Witch of Kaufs Woods. Eighteen years ago Loreli's mother Karissa made a deal with a mysterious woman who said she was from the neighbouring town. If the woman gave Karissa a potion that was made to enhance the fertility of women, she was to name the child in the crones' honour. A few weeks later Karissa discovered, to her delight, that she was with child, the promise she had made to the old woman in hast was unfortunately forgotten. On the eighth month of birth the crone visited the Nell family wishing to give the parents the name they were to give the child. When Karissa and Geoff dismissed the hag as a crazy woman, she became angry and vowed to steal the child, revealing herself to the Nell's as an evil witch.

The crone reminded the Nell's everyday leading up to Karissa's delivery, that the child would be hers after the birth. The day Loreli was born; the Nell's had the townsfolk chase the crone out of the village. Where she went no one knew. It wasn't until 10 years later when Little Loreli was playing near the edge of the woods that the crone's reappeared. She lured the young child half way through the forest before yells were heard.

Come nightfall the town watcher found Little Loreli stumbling out of the forest crying and babbling incoherently about a curse placed upon the childs eighteenth year. Her parents were never seen again, and neither was the crone.

-----------------------------------------

--A small town, 28 miles away--

"Jakob, have you heard the legend of Kaufs Wood?" Wilhelm Grimm asked his brother, looking up from the letter he had been reading

"The one with The Witch and the Enchanted Child?" Jakob replied

"That's the one. It seems, dear brother, the towns people of Novalkauf are in need of the Grimm Brothers services..." Wilhelm said, smiling slyly and handing Jakob the letter.

---------------------------------------------

A/N- Good? Bad?.. Lemme know. (short chapter, I know. This is more of an introduction).


	2. Legend Hunters, and The Skeptic

A/N- This is set after the movie, they decided to stay in the business but they no longer scam people. Disclaimer, I only own Loreli.

--------------------------------------------------------

--Novalkauf--

"Loreli Nell! Laken!" Jessica Baker a small golden haired girl called

"Jessica, don't yell… you'll frighten away the animals." Loreli laughed, waving at Jessica as she walked through the trees

"Mr. Williams is looking for you; he wishes to speak to you about… The Curse." Jessica said, whispering the last two words

"Oh, Jessica when will you learn?" Loreli laughed "The Curse is just a story told too frighten young children… it holds no truth"

"The Witch is real! Loreli… you saw her yourself when you were 10!" Jessica replied, looking around nervously

"I was told the story, as were you, when I was little… my parents were killed; I translated it as The Witch. It happens often in traumatic circumstances…" Loreli said, taking Jessica's hand and walking back towards the village.

Loreli often put a on a façade when talking about The Curse. She didn't entirely believe it, but she didn't entirely not believe it. She knew the town's people thought her strange because she often disappeared into the woods for hours at a time. Any other person who has done that came out of the forest changed, talking of enchanted trees and lost souls.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Nell" Mr. Williams, the mayor said "May I speak to you… in private?" he asked, nodding at Jessica, who quickly scampered away

"If this is regarding The Curse, well you know where I stand on it" Loreli replied

"Yes, yes I know you do not think it true, but if we were to have someone investigate it further would you be willing to work with them?" Mr. Williams asked

Loreli raised an eyebrow, and stared directly at the little man

"Loreli you are the only one who the forest does not affect! You are… enchanted, protected, whatever you want to call it. The forest does not harm you." Mr. Williams persisted

Loreli glanced at the woods behind her, and then back at Mr. Williams, who looked so desperately upset "Alright." Loreli sighed "I'll help"

"Ah, very well!" Mr. Williams smiled, ushering the girl into the court house "Loreli Nell, this is Wilhelm and Jakob Grimm… they are Legend Hunters." he explained

Loreli laughed slightly "Legend Hunters?" she asked, walking up to Wilhelm "You two are very foolish men…" Loreli said "Playing a very foolish game" she added, glancing at Jakob

"You don't believe in The Witch and The Enchanted Child?" Jakob asked quietly, looking up from his book which he had been writing in

"I do not. It is simply a tall tale, a story to keep the children out of the woods" Loreli responded

Wilhelm scoffed at the girl and shook his head "Then why is it that every person who comes out of Kaufs Woods is placed with a sickness in their head?" he asked

"Not every person…" Mr. Williams interjected

"Who hasn't?" Wilhelm asked, glancing at Mr. Williams

"Her" Mr. Williams replied, pointing at Loreli

Jakob looked up from his writing "You are not affected by the woods?" he asked as Loreli shook her head "Will…" he whispered to his brother "The Enchanted Child. It's her…" he said, so only Will could hear

Will gave Jakob a look as though he was insane, and then turned to Mr. Williams and Loreli "Very well… we will start our expedition at dawn" he ordered "Loreli meet us on horse at the edge of the woods in the morning."

"Ask me politely and perhaps I will." Loreli replied, rolling her eyes at Wilhelm

Will didn't say anything. He'd never met a girl quite as sure of herself. Not since Angelika. Jakob glanced at his brother than at Loreli and sighed, shaking his head slightly at Will

"Loreli, would you please accompany us into the woods tomorrow at day break?" Jake asked

Loreli smiled slightly and nodded "I will be waiting with my horse." she said, before leaving the court house

"Well this is certainly going to be an adventure." Will said sounding slightly annoyed, watching Loreli walk away

Jakob just smiled. There was something about this girl, she knew what she wanted and she wouldn't hold her tongue about it. That intrigued him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Reviews please! Muah!


	3. A Confession and A Cabin

A/N- I don't own the Brothers Grimm. Only Loreli.

-------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon Layla…" Loreli whispered, petting her black horses nose gently "Just into the forest for a few hours" she said, coaxing her out of the stable and mounting her. She chuckled to herself slightly when she saw the brothers in their silly outfits, but held her tongue

"Good morning, Loreli…" Jake smiled, waving at her slightly

Will just nodded and continued checking his equipment

Loreli smiled at Jake and stopped her horse next to him "You're Jakob right?" she asked

"Uh, yes. Jakob Grimm…"

"What was that book you were writing in yesterday?" Loreli asked

"It's where we record the information about each legend we seek" Jake replied

Loreli nodded, "You'll find no truth in our legend. It is just that- a legend." she said

"If it's just a legend why do people come out of there deranged then?" Will asked, riding up behind Jake and Loreli

Loreli shrugged, heading into the woods "Come on you two, don't fall behind." she called, glancing back at them

They rode for nearly twenty minutes before Loreli pulled the reins on her horse "Whoa, girl…" she said "This is as far as we can go with the horses"

"Why?" Jake asked, following Loreli's action of dismounting her horse

"The horses… they won't walk past this part" Loreli said, kissing Layla's nose and grabbing her pouch, starting to walk through the trees

They walked a little while until coming to a wide stream. Loreli glanced across it, squinting her eyes and rubbing her temples

"You'll excuse me a moment boys, I have a pain in my head…" Loreli said softly, sitting on the bank

"Loreli!" Will called "Loreli, what is that?... who lives there?" he asked, pointing at an rundown looking cabin hidden behind the trees

"I… I uh, don't know." Loreli said "Truth be told I never come this far. I haven't since I was ten."

"Ten? Why ten?" Jake asked

"My parents. They were killed at this river a seven days before my eleventh year" Loreli replied

"Oh" Jake sighed, placing a stick into the river to see how deep it was

Loreli stood up walking towards the river and sighing "This place… that place" she said, pointing at the cabin "Something doesn't feel right"

"Feel right?" Will asked "Loreli?" he said, glancing at the girl who was now on the ground clutching her stomach

"Loreli!" Jake said, rushing to her side "What... what's wrong?"

------------------------------------------

--In the Cabin--

"Who have you brought with you my dear, Loreli?... such handsome young men…" the crone said to herself, watching the three of them in an enchanted mirror

The crone walked over to the window of the cabin and watched them, muttering an incantation under her breath. It was almost Loreli's eighteenth year, the spell that had been placed upon her was about to be lifted. The spell her parents died for was about to be undone and she was about to be under the crones power.

"Upon her eighteenth year as the sun rises, the spell that keeps her safe, now demises, the lives of 13 dear to her, her song will lure them without fear"

She read a loud twisting her fingers above a cauldron. Once Loreli brought forth 11 more victims the crone will awaken the forest to full bloom and the land that was once theirs will be reclaimed. The mythical creatures living beneath the muddy forests floor will have there proper order restored.

Years ago, when the humans first found the land, they captured the crone of the woods and forced her to disenchant the forest. She complied but vowed that one day when they least expected it a non believer will undo all that they have done to keep themselves safe. And that day was on the horizon.

----------------------------------------------

--Across the river--

"Will! Will! We've got to get her back to the village… she could be unwell" Jake begged, watching as Loreli twisted and moaned at his feet

"Jakob! She'll be fine…" Will sighed "This is probably a trick, to makes us look like fools"

"Will!" Jake repeated, looking desperately at him

Will groaned and took Jake's and Loreli's pouches, glancing at the cabin which remained as empty as it had seemed before

Jake lifted Loreli into his arms and carried her quickly back to the horses, placing her on Layla "Loreli...?" he asked as she stopped moaning and started sitting up properly

"I'm fine" she muttered, as Will tossed her a pouch

"What was that Loreli?" Will asked, mounting his horse "What happened to you?"

"Nothing.. Stomach pains I suppose" Loreli replied. She herself didn't understand what had happened, and she was starting to believe that maybe the forest was enchanted

"The forest did that to you. I felt something there Loreli. Something unsettling." Jake said, writing something down in his book

"My parents… I was promised to an old crone. But they never gave me to her. The night my parents disappeared I… I was supposed to die in here… but something saved me." Loreli admitted quietly

"So you do believe" Will smirked

"I didn't. Not until now. I felt it to Jake… I've been seeing things, an old woman in a cabin. In that cabin." Loreli said

Jake smiled at Loreli and continued to record the conversation in his book

"Let's get back to the village. We'll come again tomorrow." Will said, ushering the two younger ones in front of him "Perhaps tonight Loreli you'll accompany my brother and I to dinner and tell us all you know of Kaufs Woods and… and your parents."

Loreli just nodded and rode out of the woods behinds Jake, trying to shake the feeling of fear forming in the pit of her stomach.

--------------------------------------------

A/N- Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
